


The Case of the Missing Meanswell

by Naner



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Back to my first fandom, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Some Fluff, have fun kids, some mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: A detective arrives in LazyTown to try and solve a missing person's case. What she finds isn't what anyone in the town had expected. Where has the town's hero gone? Where are the two shining lights of the town? All signs seem to point to one dastardly villain who once tried to run both out of town.





	The Case of the Missing Meanswell

The air was deathly still as the ferry sifted through the icy water with ease that left the young detective quite impressed at the captain’s navigational techniques. She watched the nearby islands fade away into the grey abyss that swallowed them whole, wondering just when they would arrive to their destination. Iceland was a very strange country, that much was for sure. Almost everyone was friendly, the food was…  _ questionable _ , and the folklore intrigued her. It was everything she had always pictured since she was small. However, she  _ wasn’t  _ here to dawdle and admire the locals for  _ too  _ long - though her inner child was bouncing around her mind with uncontained excitement at this opportunity to explore. She had a job to attend to, after all.

Perhaps there hadn’t been many detectives in the small community she was headed to - hell, from the population, she doubted there was much to it at  **_all_ ** . The young girl knew that the mystery of the town itself was on par with what the Mayor had in mind for her. Well, from what he said over the phone, anyways. He had only given  _ so  _ much away, though she didn’t blame him. It was rare she ever used a telephone for business matters and, despite his fumbling, the Mayor used enough code to inform her that the matter was dire. Jotting it all down in the notebook she kept in her vest pocket, she hopped the nearest plane to Iceland to uncover the case.

Normally, she strayed away from missing persons cases, but this one in particular had caught her attention. The mention of superhero elves was enough to shake the drab question of missing teenagers any day. Not to mention that the poor Mayor was frantic enough trying to find his niece. The detective pitied him honestly and took the case without much debate. It was time she left the country for awhile and let her wrap back home die down.

The dismal sound of the foghorn signaling that they were docking had jolted her out of her notes before fumbling hands hastily shoved the tattered book back into her front pocket. Some calls in Icelandic were exchanged between the other passengers and the captain as they wondered why they were stopping here. It was hardly part of the commuter route. The detective slung her peculiar monster bag over her shoulder and, with her eyes focused on nothing but the island, she disembarked from the boat and made her way into the strange town.

It had taken only an hour to get to the outskirts of the town, the bright orange and blue sign proudly welcoming her in. She examined what appeared to be neon lighting beckoning her in, the girl questioning the choice in taste. Most of Iceland was nothing more than farming communities with worn wood and quaint shacks. But this town… It was more vibrant and, well,  _ modern _ . Too sleek.

“Latibær,” she spoke aloud as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. “You’ve gotta be jokin’.”

Indeed, all the information she had looked up was correct. This town was named after all the citizens had regressed years ago to residing as hermits locked away with technology and other things. Quite literally ‘ _ Lazy _ Town’.

It was odd that the numbering on the population subtext was dim and unreadable. Was it really that bad? She had sworn that the Mayor said that they were a bustling community. Figures an elected official would lie to make their town seem better. The perfect way to trap tourists.

Shaking off the discouraging sign as merely a foolish start, the detective followed the strict path all the way to the center of town. Laughter rang through the air like a refreshing breeze. Immediately, she followed the trail, eager to see what all the fuss was about. However, what she saw next nearly broke her heart.

Four teenagers gathered around the shabby remains of a clubhouse, their faces drained of energy as their eyes lazily glanced at the source of the laughter. A screen showing a pink blur with what appeared to be the kids when they were younger - four or five years perhaps - all laughing and singing. The detective slowly crept forward, pulling her hat over her eyes to not cause any attention to herself. It didn’t seem like any of them would notice. The pathetic souls seemed to be trapped relishing the memories of the past.

Stephanie Meanswell. Niece of Milford Meanswell and the very reason that the case was open. It had been only a month since her disappearance but it had obviously impacted the lives of the citizens rather hard.

The young girl decided that this was not the best place to start, that the wounds were still too fresh for these kids. They couldn’t know she was poking around just yet. It could alert the mastermind behind the kidnappings that something was wrong. From what she could see, life in Lazytown didn’t seem to change much. It was best not to test the waters and simply go straight to the Mayor to discuss the details.


End file.
